


Knowing It All

by YourUsualDramione



Category: Dramione - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Drabble, NSFW, PWP without Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, dramione - Freeform, dramione drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourUsualDramione/pseuds/YourUsualDramione
Summary: Let's just say a certain "incident" with Draco Malfoy ruins Hermione's know-it-all reputation. Dramione, NSFW, PWP.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, dramione
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Knowing It All

**Author's Note:**

> Another Drabble from me and my friend's fanpage up. CHECK. IT. OUT. I mean it. This one is smutty. Hope you like!

It was 7 o'clock in the morning that Hermione found herself on Draco Malfoy's bed completely naked and dripping on his expensive bed sheets to the bounds of frustration that she wasn't able to handle. The goosebumps on her body won't settle down and not to mention her bare nipples upright from the crisp air begging for his attention. Just as she was about to groan in frustration his voice came out.

"Okay, Granger you want to come so desperately? Well then you've got to do what you do the best; answer academic questions." He said. She scoffed, "So excited to lose, Malfoy. Always so eager to humiliate yourself."

He chuckled in response, "Always so cocky, Granger, let's see if you excel here too. The first question is what are the 3 main ingredients of Amortentia?"

She started, "You start with adding Ashwinder eggs and then-" Just as she was about to tell the next ingredient she felt him bent down and take her erect nipples in his mouth, circling his expert tongue around the peak of her globe making her moan. He didn't let the other go untortured and used his fine fingers to flick it making Hermione release a less subtle 'fuck' from her mouth.

If it was possible, she was even more turned on than she was before by the sensation of his tongue and fingers playing her like a bloody piano. He paused for a second to remind her, "Answer the question, Granger".

She internally cursed God who made this man so fucking egotistic. She answered while panting heavily from the way he was making her body tumult. "Ughh, It's- Oh shit, yes- I dunno- oh fuck. Oh wait, its thorns, rose thorns, yes it's rose thorns."

Hermione could feel his smirk studded on his mouth as he said, "2 correct ingredients, Granger. You get a reward." And without any ado, he pushed his middle finger inside her wet core making her whisper his name sacredly.

He rotated his finger inside of her, catching her off guard by putting a second and a third making her dig her fingers on his shoulder. There were surely going to be marks there later. He kept on deliberately missing the spot again and again intentionally to not give her any relief forcing her to gasp and get ruffled at the same time.

"Gotta tell me just one more ingredient, Granger" He reminded her again. But this time he didn't stop his routine. Instead, he spread her legs wider and buried himself between them making her scream and forgetting the question altogether. Her eyes rolled back as his tongue swiveled around the pink orb between her legs causing her to be more vulnerable than she already was.

He gradually slowed down the movement of his tongue ruining her building climax. She half begged for more and half begged for him to stop but he startled her by starting to lap his tongue around her unstoppably, making her yell unintelligible things. Just as she was about to come, he stopped altogether and Hermione laid there for a few seconds confused. Looking completely stonewalled and flustered, she managed to speak- "What the hell? Why'd you stop? I swear to Merlin, Malfoy, WHY?"

He stood up and looked at her directly with his million-dollar grin and said, "You were supposed to answer the question, love". Throwing in a wink for good measure, he headed towards the bathroom in a swagger that only aggravated Hermione more.

Hermione stared at his leaving body jarringly. "One day there will be a murder mystery of Draco Malfoy's death and I will be sitting in a corner laughing mirthlessly." She said after she'd caught her breath. Revenge was due.

**Author's Note:**

> Hermione's revenge gonna be one for the books ⊙﹏⊙.


End file.
